creepypastafanfandomcom-20200213-history
I’m a cop and I got ANOTHER 911 hang up Part 4
Why was there a photograph of Michelle standing there with me? This made no sense. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I’m not sure if it was shock or utter confusion my dad saw in my eyes, but as soon as he locked eyes with mine he knew I figured it out. “How about we go sit down upstairs and talk, Sarah?” I didn’t want to sit down. I felt a whirlwind of different emotions rush through my body and I began to feel dizzy. I grabbed onto the old wooden stair railing and caught my balance. “What the hell is going on, Dad?” “Sarah, let’s just go sit down and talk.” I didn’t want to go sit down, but my body gave me no choice. We went upstairs and I sat down on the couch. My dad walked into the kitchen and I heard pop. He walked back out with a bottle of merlot in one hand, and two glasses in the other. He sat down and poured each of us a glass. “This was always your mother’s favorite one,” he said with a shaky tone. I looked up at him and saw he had a tear rolling down his cheek, past his mouth, and dripped onto his hand. I needed answers and I needed them now. I asked, “Dad, why do you have that photograph?” He took a long sip of his glass of wine and began his explanation. “Oh, where do I even begin. I met Michelle many years ago, only a couple months after your mom passed. I was on duty and got a call for service in the park. Michelle had, um, she found something there.” I stopped him. “I spoke with Michelle’s grandmother, Rose, and she told me about Michelle’s gift.” My dad’s eyebrows raised and he slowly nodded his head. “Ah so you know. Well, Michelle sensed that there was a young girl buried in the park and sure enough, there was. We were all so impressed with her gift we began using her for help with our unsolved cases. Michelle and I got to spend a lot of time together working those cases and we became very good friends. One thing led to another, and we um, we became romantically involved.” My dad glanced down and shook his head, “I was so happy and yet I was so guilty and ashamed for being happy so soon after your mother passed. We agreed it would be best not to tell anyone about us. Whenever we wanted some normalcy, we took you kids to the amusement park in the city and we just told you we were friends. That’s where that photograph was taken.” “Why didn’t you tell me all of this when I started asking you about Patch Lane and about Michelle Kline?” My tone grew louder as I began to become angry that my dad, my best friend, lied to me. “Well I didn’t lie, Sarah. I told you I had been to Patch Lane for that ATF raid, which was true. I had been there before I ever met Michelle. I just left out the fact that I had been there additional times…” He paused, and then continued, “And you never actually asked me about Michelle. You were here talking to Tim about her. When I heard you say her name, my heart stopped. I thought she died 20 years ago, and that’s the God’s honest truth. First your mom, then Michelle. I just kinda gave up hope after I lost Michelle. Well, at least when I thought I had lost her. When you asked me about the tenants in that house I just did my best to describe her, but like I said, she had a reputation around town and she wasn’t the kind of girl our family and friends would want me seeing. Of course, the reputation was entirely unfounded and I just wished I could have helped her out of it.” I could feel the anger stir inside my gut. “How the hell can you say that wasn’t lying to me?” “You’re right. By omitting the truth, I lied. I’m so sorry, sweetie. I didn’t tell you when you were little because of how soon your mom had passed. You barely even understood what death was back then. And as time went on, there was no need to bring up the past.” “So then what did happen to Michelle, Dad?” “Moving into that house was a horrible mistake for her. That house was haunted by its past and its present. Her gift became more of a curse and I always worried it would be her downfall. She knew she was destined to die in that house, nobody should ever have to experience what she did. When she found all of the guns in that hidden tunnel and in that room she called me immediately. She wanted to report it to the police, but I remembered what happened last time that happened. There was a mole in the department and they gave Joseph a heads up before the ATF raid, so he had time to get out of there. He eventually just found new hidden root cellars and tunnels and rooms to hide his stuff in all over that farm land. I gave her the phone number of a friend of mine in ATF and I’m not sure what happened after that, but somehow she ended up in witness protection.” “And Tim?! Did he know all of this and lie to me too?” I was actually screaming by this point. “What? Tim? Oh God no, he didn’t know anything. He’s a straight arrow, Sarah, you know that. He’s there when you need him, follows the rules, and never sticks his nose where it shouldn’t be. He still doesn’t know any of this.” I could feel the smoke pouring from my ears, I chugged the rest of my wine and stormed out the door. My dad began to call out for me to wait, but I kept going. I felt so hurt, so betrayed that he lied to me after all of these years. I sped home and immediately opened a new bottle of Riesling. I opted for a white this time because I was in the mood for chugging, not sipping. I didn’t know how to cope with this stress, but I knew how to drink. I quickly emailed Sergeant Oakley and told him I was going to use some unscheduled vacation time because of some personal family matters I had to deal with. Sergeant Oakley may be tough, but he’s a firm believer that if you aren’t 100% mentally at work, then you need to take a vacation day because you’re only putting your life and your coworkers lives at risk by being there. I grabbed my glass of Riesling and went into the bathroom to draw a bath. I ran the water, added some bubbles, and tested the water with my right toes first. Perfect. I stripped down and slid into the tub, closing my eyes as I slid under the water. I could hear the rain outside my bathroom window beading down rhythmically. It’s been raining here for days now, and while I hate the flooding and the horror that comes with it, I love the sound of rain. Shit. I just remembered that I promised Rose I would go back and see her tonight. I leaned over the tub and texted Tim to swing by. I figured I could ask him to return her mug and let her know I would be back in a few days. He said he would stop by after roll call. I hopped out of the tub, put on my favorite, comfiest sweatpants and curled up on the couch with Hallie. I began to feel like she was the only one I could truly trust and who never has betrayed me. I heard a knock at the door and jumped off my couch to let Tim in. I opened the door and was startled when it wasn’t Tim standing there. There was a girl about my age standing in front of me. She had long blonde hair and I must admit she was very pretty. She looked straight at me and said, “Sarah Barkley?” I was a bit on edge, so I hesitantly answered, “Uh, yes…” “Hi, I know you don’t know me, but I’m Samantha. You were working a case involving my mother, Michelle Kline.” I scooped my jaw off the floor and said the first words I could get out, “Oh, hi.” Thankfully Samantha didn’t let my awkwardness interrupt her. She continued, “I’m here because I think there’s something you need to know.” I finally could formulate a real sentence and offered her to come inside. She accepted and I asked, “What am I supposed to know?” “When the Marshals spoke to my brother and I, they said the reason our mom came out from hiding was because she found out my brother had brain cancer and was dying.” I responded, “Yes, that is true. They told me the same thing.” “Yeah, that’s the problem.” I was confused. “What?” “My brother doesn’t have brain cancer. He’s perfectly fine. He never had cancer, he doesn’t even take medication for anything. He’s perfectly healthy.” My mind began racing. Who said that he had cancer? Did Michelle tell the Marshals or did they tell her? Why? Who would lie about that? I verbalized some of my questions, “Do you know who told her that he had brain cancer?” “Yes. Well, kind of. The Marshals told me that they were the ones who told her because they received notification. They said they constantly kept checks on my brother and I to make sure we weren’t in any danger. When I asked them for specifics, they said they would have to go back and check their Kline case file and check who signed off on the supplemental report. When they went to check it though, it was gone. My gut tells me I can trust the two Marshals I spoke to, but now I don’t know who falsely notified them that my brother had cancer.” I began to realize, somebody intentionally lured Michelle out of hiding and knew that if Joseph Muller saw her, he would kill her. “Listen, Samantha, I absolutely want to look into this further, but I just used some vacation time and took off these next few days. I’m happy to help you next week though.” Samantha nodded her head in disappointment. “I know, I’m sorry I even bothered you at home. I got your address from your Chief. I was honestly pretty surprised he gave it out but he said you wouldn’t mind me stopping by.” Goddamn Chief Fox. No surprise there. Samantha continued, “I just wanted to offer my help though.” I appreciated the offer and asked, “Thank you, how can I get a hold of you if I need you?” Samantha gave me her phone number and her hotel address where she has been staying in town. I reassured her, “I’ll look into this, I promise, and I will let you know what I find.” I just remembered about Rose’s cup that I still had. “Oh, and I have your great grandmother’s coffee mug, long story, but if you see her while you’re in town can you give this back to her?” Samantha looked at me confused and asked, “Which great grandmother are you referring to?” “Rose. Your mom’s grandma she used to live with when you were little.” Samantha looked like she just saw a ghost and told me, “Um, Officer Barkley, Grandma Rose passed away a few years ago.” I’m going to need more than just one vacation day. I’ll update all of you when I return to work. Category:Reddit Pastas